Usuario discusión:Marco-Kun
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Etto... Hola Hola~ Me llamo Laura y soy administradora. Antes de nada, bienvenido a PE, si tienes alguna duda pregunta y antes de nada léete las Reglas. Y no es una petición, es algo que debes leer :3 Bien, entraba aquí principalmente por una página que habías creado y tal. Quería decir que eso es para poner en tu usuario, y no para crear una página a parte. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿eh? [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Sparkle~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Equestria Girls, we're undeniable!']] 20:02 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Tu firma Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! Para ponerla, tienes que ir a modo fuente y copiar el codigo, luego vas a preferencias y en la parte que dice Firma, donde dice Firma personalizada, pegas el codigo, y le das clic en el boton que dice Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma. Y le das a guardar. El riolu no cambia, porque las firmas tienen limite n.nUU Espero haberme explicado bien. Archivo:Roy_mini_icon.gif†Rσу† †¡Fσя тнσѕє ωнσм ι мυѕт ρяσтє¢т, ι ωιℓℓ ησт ℓσѕє!†Archivo:Roy_mini_icon.gif 19:06 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Si, mi firma es larga, pero porque tengo una subpagina para mi firma .v.UU Marco te pido que quites a Shun,Rex,Len,Goku.jr de tu lista de personajes,porque yo ya soy esos,te los pido por favor a y...ES GOKU.JR NO GOKU OE3...Gracias por tu atenci'on .v. Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 01:47 5 may 2012 (UTC) Ay... te pediria que quitaras a: Kaito,Tails,Chico Bestia y Max Ya que,Chico bestia soy yo n.nU Kaito,Tails y Max son amigos mios,a y natsu igual Perdona tantas molestias Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 02:24 5 may 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa watashi no yujin Kon'nichiwa watashi no yūjin e e quiero decir,hola amigo xD nyaa aqui llege con las respuestas a tu mensajicoo XD 1.nyaa no soy la unica que sabe hacer sprites xD pero si quieres uno lo hare :3 I only necesito saber de quien y como xD si no quieres por mensajes de discu,por donde prefieras xD Matcho 2.Ai shite digo arigato ;A; nyee no pense que alguien me hechara de menos pero...aun asi arigato Watashi wa warui hitodesu nyee *pose de super heroe* pocho cabra hasta el infinito y mas alla *salta y se cae por unas escaleras* Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 14:31 7 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Eso está hecho! ¡Gracias! Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 19:33 8 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno o3oU Me temo que las audiciones fueron cerradas hace unos meses, así que me temo que no, lo siento uwuU, al final de la historia dejaré entrar a alguno más a la novela para algo que tengo en mente, pero, serán muy pocos, unos 2 o 3, tal vez ahí, si puedas entrar, pero lo más seguro es que no. Lo siento n,nU. Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif Pues... Marco, pues te quería preguntar si querías ser mi amigo. Si dices que si me dejas un mensaje ¿vale? la gente que derrama sangre... solo existe para morir 01:01 26 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido~ Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Pokémon: Archivo:Combusken_NB.gif(Evolucionara cuando realices 169 ediciones mas..) Cuidalo! Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:50 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Jum! Pues te vengo a responder 2 cosas: 1- Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio TTvTT 2- Claro! Que pokémon te pongo? A mi un mew shiny ´v` Summer Greenwitch~ Futuristic Diamond~! Talk with me here :D 02:48 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Hai Marcus! Aqui tu querido Meloetta Archivo:Meloetta_NB.gif Esta muy contenta de tener a un nuevo entrenador, asi que cuidala bien! :3 †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 21:30 12 jun 2012 (UTC) ¿¿¿Amigos??? Seamos amigos si?? :3 PD: soy Yomi nwn --Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 02:29 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Marco!! >w< Yeii!!! graciias por aceptar nwn puedes ponerme un Vulpix o un Skitty el que tu quieras x3 Graciias!!!! --Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 02:38 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Honchkrow_NB.gif Archivo:Roselia_NB.gif<-- Tu Roselia evolucionara a Roserade con una Piedra Dia. Archivo:Sunkern_NB_variocolor.gif <-- Tu Sunkern Shiny evolucionara a Sunflora con una Piedra Solar. Archivo:Gigalith_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Huevo_de_Sableye.png <-- Tu Huevo de Sableye eclosionara cuando realices 52 ediciones mas. Cuídalos mucho a todos y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 16:04 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Tus pedidos están listos Hiciste dos pedidos en la tiendo de la guardería central de poké espectaculos, aquí los tienes: Archivo:Piedra_día.png <- Piedra Evolutiva Archivo:Piedra_solar.png <- Piedra Evolutiva Usalas Bien. No olvides cuidar muy bien a tus pokémon ¡Ellos estarán felices y tu también! ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 01:52 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Marcus :U Aqui tu Landorus Archivo:Landorus_NB.gif Cuidalo bien o te lanzara tierra en la cara :ming: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 17:03 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Exeggutor_NB.gif Archivo:Grumpig_NB.gif link=Tu Huevo de Azurill eclosionara cuando realices 22 ediciones mas,evolucionara a Marill cuando tengas 370 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 72 ediciones mas. Pd:'''Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que ha jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te has quedado: link=Escavalier.link=Palkia.link=Chandelure. Pd:'''Para ver cuales son los Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre las PokeBalls. Cuídalos mucho a todos y gracias por adoptar y jugar! Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 03:43 18 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Gothitelle~~ GArchivo:Gothitelle_NB_variocolor.gif Gracias por adoptar~~ adopta de nuevo~~ Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 01:05 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Aqui tu Suicune Archivo:Suicune_NB.gif †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 00:32 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Nuevo Pokémon: link= Tu nuevo Whismur evolucionara cuando realices 60 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 120 ediciones mas. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Vanillish,el cual evolucionara cuando realices 141 ediciones mas. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:41 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Politoed y Glaceon Archivo:Politoed_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Glaceon_NB_brillante.gifPolitoed y Glaceon,aqui estan gracias por adoptar Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:06 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Hai Marcus~ x33 Aqui mi Ralts del intercambio Archivo:Ralts_NB.gifSe llama Naxo, y es de la novela Pokescuela de Magia xD Y tu legendario Archivo:Latios_NB.gif Cuidalos bien~! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 18:35 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Lanturn y Togetic Archivo:Lanturn_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Togetic_NB_variocolor.gifTogetic evolucionara con una piedra dia que obtienes en la tienda :3 Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 20:40 28 jun 2012 (UTC) ...Te dejaré las cosas muy claras. No te asustes con el encabezado, era el objetivo 8D Hola c: Debes conocerme, soy Mire, bastante popular aquí ewe o es lo que pienso xDD Llevo tiempo queriéndote conocer, pienso que debes ser buen chico :3 Leyendome tu 'Sobre mi' me sonaste interesante :3 Me gustaría que fueramos amigos y que pudieramos hablar algun día. Veo también que te gusta bastante el anime y Len, lo mas importante de este world (?) . Espero que hagas novelas (¿has hecho ya aquí xd?) y amigos (veo que tienes ^-^) Pasalo de fuckin' madre~ PD: ¿Que poké te pongo? A mi Rayquaza <3 Puedes llamarme Kyou x3 Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png✩Kyou Izayoi Natsune✩Nippah~♥Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png 00:47 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: link=Tu nuevo Marshtomp evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más.link=Tu nuevo Natu evolucionara cuando realices 75 ediciones más. link=Tu huevo de Krabby eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más y evolucionara cuando realices 84 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Zekrom.link=Un Registeel.link=Un Zigzagoon el cual evolucionara cuando realices 60 ediciones más.link=Un Garchomp.link=Un Cherubi el cual evolucionara cuando realices 75 ediciones más.link=Un Medicham. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:12 29 jun 2012 (UTC) ... Archivo:Mesprit_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 03:38 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Guardería! Hola Marco! Venia a dejarte una entrega como colaborador x3: Archivo:Pachirisu_NB_variocolor.gif Espero pases bien con el y vuelvas a pasar por la Guardería! '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 03:40 4 jul 2012 (UTC) ... Archivo:Cottonee_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara al ser expuesta a una piedra solar Archivo:Girafarig_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:46 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Marco Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Claydol_NB.gif Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 06:11 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta mi dibujo Hola Marco aqui esta el Suicune que dibujé, espero que te guste :3 de parte de Fanita la Zoroark de PE Archivo:Suicune_para_Marco_by_Fanita.jpg PD: perdón si es grande .3. Los Zoroark son genialespero yo soy la mejor!Archivo:Zoroark_pokesho.gif 01:42 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Felicidades! Ganaste el primer premio de la rifa! Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Machamp_NB.gif: Es presumido con sus músculos y ama mirarse al espejo. Archivo:Conkeldurr_NB.gif: Es muy serio y inteligente. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 22:48 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Marco Ché, Marco. Sí no es mucha molestía, ¿puedes quitarte a Gumball y a Silver? :3U. Es que yo los reclamé primero c:U. Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 17:19 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Marco, tus pokémon. ¡Espero vuelvas nuevamente por la Guardería! '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 02:19 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, Marco Archivo:Huevo de Beldum.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones, evolucionara a Metang luego de 100 ediciones y a Metagross luego de 250 ediciones. ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 19:14 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, Marco o3o Archivo:Huevo de Combee.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones y evolucionara a Vespiqueen a las 100. ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 20:56 9 ago 2012 (UTC) A-a-a-h ...Dios...Gracias Marco...Por supuesto que quiero ser tu amiga...Si bien, los Lucarito son los mejores XD (no se porque dije eso, intuicion quiza)...Y si me permites...Creo que...Eres lindo :3... Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifDime Fay ¡Encantada!Archivo:Grovyle_mini.gif ñee.... Me aburro.. y sigo baneada del chat D8 y no se porque te hable a ti .v. responde mi mensaje (??) ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 01:37 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Disculpa la tardanza Pero aquí tienes a los pokémon que encargaste en la guardería Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones Archivo:Pichu Picoreja.png Se abrirá a las 200 ediciones, evolucionará a las 300 y para su última evolución deberás comprar un Magmatizador en la tienda Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza de parte de los encargados de la guardería. ¡Cuídalos bien! [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 15:02 13 sep 2012 (UTC)